Player's Guide to using Navycraft
Overview Navycraft can be tricky for new players not used to using the unique functionality of the spigot which is mainly focus on using Ships in Combat. While there are article in the wiki that focus on how do things. This article is a brief coverage of what a player should be used to. While this wiki is not linked to any individual server, it is important that basic guide lines on how play and what to expect when using it. Players on public servers or their own, refer to their own rules your server provides. Items listed here may be duplicated else where. What Navycraft is about? Navycraft is spigot that design for player to use 20th Century / World War II style weapons and vehicles; Tanks, Planes, Helicopters, submarines, Carriers, and Ships. This spigot let's you drive your vehicle alone or with friends. The spigot center around vehicle combat, where your suppose to use the vehicle for most your combat. While most servers will use form of clans/factions to organize, claim lands and compete with other factions for dominance. Usually, there will be ranking system tied into the vehicles themselves, You will be given rewards (plots build vehicles, money) more rank points through combat you win (and with as a team/crew). H However if using Navycraft Lite, you will not have a ranking system. Thus you will not earn points doing combat. Newer versions of Navycraft feature more advanced weapons used in Cold War, such as Missiles, CIWS (Close-In Weapons System) or Bofors (Medium range autocannon/machine gun), and equipment help stop missiles from destroying you prematurely. Where Do I Start? *Get Trained how to use a vehicle. How to Drive - NavyCraft Vehicle (per type) Building A Vehicle Depending how your server setup and what kind of sigots/plugins it has, remember you need rules (player conduct and how you can use/construct your vehicles. Each vehicle article on the wiki has it's own article on how to build and use. *How to Build: Ship *How to Build : Aircraft *How to Build: Submarines *How to Build: Helicopters *How to Build: Tanks Below are basic theses you can do. *;Get a Plot : If your server has them, get a plot. The shipyard article features most commands to get started if you have shipyard world. Each rank has restriction on what size vehicle you can build due to size of the plot. *; Check out Other Player's Vehicles : While common rule is your not suppose to make exact copy of other vehicles, you can see (if haven't limited access to it.) what they did to build the vehicle and it's associated parts. See how things are put together. *; Center of Shipyard / Display Area : Found usually on servers with Shipyards, there are displayers or examples of recipes of how to assemble a vehicle weapon. Sometimes these displays will not show everything you can do with it, but can get you started. Common Vehicle Rules associated with Navycraft *Vehicle Construction (Illegal Blocks) - Vehicles essentially no matter what are type wise (ship,plane, etc) can not have items listed as Illegal Blocks. These are blocks that simply can't be used on the vehicles no matter what you do. Only the server admin can make adjustments to say newer blocks added to the Minecraft, however certain family blocks (Powdered Cement, Sand, Red Sand, dirt, grass, water, lava, examples) are basically either unstable/fluid/fall down once placed/ these are blocks that are not compatible with vehicles. Category:Reference Guides